Twisted Monarchies
by BelleIllumina
Summary: "We come seeking our sister. We come seeking our Queen."
1. Envy

"We come seeking our sister. We come seeking our Queen."

Too soon after a coronation, a visit from foreign dignitaries from an unknown land wasn't one of Francis' agendas. Knowing though, that a ship was docked at their harbor and requested an audience so humbly, he couldn't deny or delay. The plague was put off to the back of his head and the topic of Stephane Narcisse was put aside. Both were pretty much large things, but this threat (_or was it a blessing?) _took all his attention. Who wouldn't? When there was a large ship that docked on France's harbor with a grandeur that not even France in all its glory, could compare or achieve. Francis brought his fist to his chin, watching the congregation before him. No, not congregation, it was family. Clearly a family.

"Why are you searching for your Queen? Was she taken from you? Your wife and at the same time sister?" Mary who was doing a grand job keeping her emotions in check. Who would allow in this Catholic country (_world)_ to allow siblings as husband and wife? Francis watched as the dark haired king smirked in surprise and amusement. This dark haired king took front of the delegation, addressing the court with a mastery that surprised even Catherine (_Francis saw the intrigue that etched his mother's face.)_ admired. What was more admiring was that, they weren't even as old as his father. Goodness, they were just a few years older than he was. Francis was sure he was a king, the very bearing was enough to tell him it is so.

"My apologies, Your Majesties. I should have thought that introductions are less shocking than why we are here." The stranger placed a hand on his chest. "We are from the land of Narnia, unknown and unheard and farther than you could ever fathom. My siblings and I are hailed as their monarchs, and to answer the gracious Queen, no we aren't married. "

The two that stood behind him stepped forward with such coordination that only spoke of sharing lifetimes. (_Francis wondered if he and Bash would achieve such bond._) It was like watching the sun rise and the sky turn blue with so simple an action. The eldest brother, a golden haired and warrior bred man (_never boy or youngster_), stared at him with eyes on a day after the storm. The sword strapped on his side was gleaming gold and Francis, being a warrior himself, admired the lion on the handle. "I am High King Peter, Head of my House and dubbed Magnificent."

There was a sigh on the dark haired King's lips, and the man named Peter rolled his eyes.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant." The lady to Francis' left, dipped into a light curtsy, her flower crowned hair bright and happy amid the court's dreary halls. The dagger and cordial strapped around her waist, made Francis consider on giving Mary some weapon of defense.

"I am King Edmund," The cool voice took his attention from his musings once more. "And as I have said, we are searching for our sister. We are searching for our Queen."

Francis wished that this was held in a more private setting, as the whispers that surged after that declaration was well kept but perfectly known. He took a deep breath, raising his gaze to survey what stood behind the three monarchs and tried to understand what was happening. Two wolves, a tiger, and two cheetahs sat on their heels with their gazes glued on the thrones. (_It made Francis squirm._) Larger than what he knew and undeniably well trained. _(He wondered if they were there to intimidate, or for protection._) Behind the animals was a man. A man who decided that black was his color from his hair to his boots and it made his pale skin stand out. (_Black that seemed to mourn or at least to blend with the shadows._) Eyes trained forward but Francis doubted that he was seeing anything. Not that the man was blind, but because he was too deep in thought to even notice.

Francis felt Mary's gaze on him for a moment, before once again hearing her voice. "We have not taken any Queen under our care. I apologize that you have to go here yourselves when you could've sent a messenger to let us know. It would've saved you time and effort. The only queens that we have amongst us are myself and the Queen Mother."

"Believe me Your Majesty," It was Queen Lucy that answered. "We wouldn't even be able to be here if we aren't sure that my sister is here. We do not mean any offense, but Susan can pretty much be anyone she decides to be. If she doesn't want to be found out as a Queen in a land like this, and all alone, no one would ever know. She disappeared, taken we believe, three years ago. "

"Do you have a portrait of your Sister Queen?" Francis started, finally straightening having reached something that could be of use. The echoes of the whispers grew louder, the pressure almost overbearing. "This would help us distinguish who she is if she is in this court. We can also help spread the word that we are looking for her. I hope and pray though, that she is close by. A few days ago, a deathly plague just ebbed down and we are still suffering its effects." He can feel the disapproving look Catherine sent his way. "I hope your sister is still alive."

"She is." The man clad in black stepped forward with purpose. The kings and queen parted to give him way as he approached the dais. He started pulling at a chain around his neck and completely slipped it off. A smirk, quite confident but still hollow, painted the man's countenance. "Unless you would like a life size portrait, this is all that we have."

Francis held up a hand to stop one of the guards from taking it and just passing it to him. He stood up and got the locket himself. Only meeting the man eye to eye because he was stepping on the dais. The locket was clean and heavy in his hands. A simple square on his palm perfect to fit a small portrait. Opening it, he felt a breath get stuck on his throat. Blinking, he met the stranger's feline like eyes. He whispered, "Who are you to her?"

"I am her husband." The man's eyes were searing and Francis mustered to keep his face neutral. Francis gave a simple nod and returned the necklace, which was quickly replaced where it was. Another nod and Francis turned to Mary this time. The Queen of Scots was already looking at him with a loaded gaze of questions he rather not answer. Leaning to Mary's ear, he whispered his orders and was thankful that her face didn't even twitch.

Mary stood and met his gaze before leaving the room. Kenna and Greer immediately moving to follow their Queen. "Lady Kenna, Lady Greer, stay. Mary is escorted by guards, and there is no need to panic. Only my mother, my deputy and Mary's ladies would stay. The rest are dismissed."

**LINEBREAK**

_"Get Lola."_ Two words that put lead in Mary's bones. It was surprising even that she was able to stand firm and keep her expression in check. She wondered if her exit was even graceful to be labeled queenly. She knew what that could've meant. She knew that the delegation that was in the throne room wasn't a hoax. She knew from the moment that they entered and power surged, that they were the monarchs that achieved even more than her predecessors had in lifetimes.

_"Get Lola." _She saw the stiffening of Francis' back when he opened the locket. He saw the way the stranger's mouth formed his words. She felt a sickening dread in her stomach when the young Queen Lucy spoke. _If Susan doesn't want to be found, she wouldn't. _Her hands fisted on her skirts. The amusement and the belief in King Edmund's gaze was borderline mocking but the truth... the knowledge in his stance was haunting. How can they be so sure?

_"Get Lola."_ Why Lola? She knew Lola since she was a child. Kenna, Greer and Aylee knew Lola ever since they learned to walk. Why her? Isn't it possible that this Queen Susan is just the same face? How would a woman such as her be taken from a land _too far to fathom_ to France? Would Lola have any knowledge on who this Queen Susan is? Mary shook her head. _Plague. Narcisse and Estelle. Child. Christening._ She breathed deep. _I am Mary, Queen of Scots and France._ _No longer a clueless child. _

_"What choice does a common village girl has compared to a queen?"_ Lola's words echoed, her face etched with  
>contained fury and her eyes like crystal ice. <em>"You. You will always have a choice."<em>

Then there was the door to Lola's quarters, and all Mary wanted to do was to run far away. She raised her hand and hesitated for a moment, feeling the heavy gaze of her escorts on her back. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _She took another deep breath, forcing the pressure that was clamping her lungs out and gone. "Lola?"

A few moments of silence. "My apologies Your Majesty, do come in."

Pushing the door open was like opening an ancient metal chest. The creaking of the hinges hurting her ears. Lola stood in the middle of her room, gazing down her son (_Son. Child. Babe. Feel the pain of your loss, little queen.) _and humming a lullaby. The windows opened wide behind her to cool the small room and what Mary saw for the first few moments was nothing but a silhouette. ("_It's a disappointment that they do not have balconies for many rooms." Lola once said when they first arrived.) _Mary blinked back the light and straightened her back. (_"Can I have the room with the most windows?" Lola requested when the bargaining for rooms started. Kenna, Greer and Aylee agreed without complaint._) Mary waited, not wanting to break the simple happiness that she already intruded with her presence. (_"Aligned with the castle, but with distance." Lola asking to be released as a lady-in-waiting. "Outside."_) Lola always wanted to be outside. Picnics, trips, walks, she would choose to be as close to outside as possible. Window seats were hers by understanding.

"Hush little one. The lion will watch over you." She watched as Lola placed a solemn kiss on her son's brow. The babe's hands were tangled on her dark curls, waving and pulling. Lola chuckled. "Oh, a fine horseman you will be. I do hope love that you wouldn't use my hair as reins."

The smile on Lola's face faded the moment she looked up to meet Mary's gaze. "What is it Your Majesty?"

The gap that was torn with their argument that morning, gaped before Mary's eyes. Only now did she note the confidence in Lola's stance and the perfect blank face that she now gave her. Mary pushed the haunting thoughts out her mind. She knew Lola. She knew the child that she grew up with and she knew that it would mean a great deal of lying for someone to even pose as her childhood friend. How could one know a lifetime if one hadn't lived it?

_If Susan doesn't want to be found, she wouldn't._

There was no estranged queen in this place.

Mary sculpted a smile. (_Ever the gracious queen. aren't we?_) "Francis wishes that you come to the throne room. There is a matter that needed to be discussed and your presence is needed."

"Can I bring my son? I thought I would have the chance to take care of him today so I sent the nannies to rest. I wouldn't want to inconvenience them any more."

"Of course. If it wouldn't be too much for the little one."

Lola's smile wasn't for the Queen, but for her son. "Of course it wouldn't. He's her mother's son."

(_There was no pain. Well, if envy isn't pain._)

"Shall we?" It was quite amazing to think that Mary, Queen of Scots and France, was shaking in her bones. The simplicity of Lola's smile and the steady steps she took, made Mary's mind race. A question that she forced to swallow, but echoed in her head. _You are Lola, are you not? _Mary could only nod. "Can you tell me about why I am summoned?"

Mary swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Ah." Lola's eyes showed understanding and a quiet smile.

"H-how is he?" Mary motioned to the child in her arms.

"He will be a strong boy." Lola cradled the boy with a hum, a movement smooth and already mastered.

_Envy. Envy. Envy._

_Lies. Lies. Liar._

_Lady. Queen. Sister._

_Why afraid, Mary?_

The sounds of the babe's giggling and their footsteps echoed through the halls. Lola's quiet whispers of adoration a scream to Mary's ears. (_Childless. Heirless. Barren._) Was it she that slowed down the pace? Or was it Lola who was now looking at the hallways with concern etched on her face?

**LINEBREAK**

"What are your plans when you find your Sister Queen?" Those were Catherine de Medici's first words the moment that silence settled in the throne room. The animals (_How quaint. How cunning._) were still immovable. Queen Lucy was still smiling. King Edmund, smirking. The High King (_What a twisted type of monarchy? How would the next generation of monarchy go?_) had his hand on his sword handle and as steady as a rock in a storm.

"It depends on what situation our sister is in. If she is fine and will be fine to leave this place, severe her ties with her new found friends, then we will leave immediately. If not, then we have at least a month to stay. Is it a month?" Peter looked at Edmund.

"One at least, three at most." Edmund answered readily.

"There is no need for rooms for us Your Majesty, Queen Mother." Lucy held herself with a light grace, as if she was running at a beach with the sun on her face. "We have lodgings in our ship and we have supplies to last through the whole three months. All we wish is to have our sister with us and resolve whatever situation she's in."

"Why stay on the ship, we will be glad to arrange rooms for you." Catherine smiled, her mind racing with plans and questions that needed resolutions. "I am sure that wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Our party isn't just us and those who manage the ship. You can consider this trip as a family outing." Peter smiled sheepishly.

"The children are ecstatic to see their auntie after three years." Edmund shrugged.

"How large is your family? I wouldn't allow myself to have you settle in a ship after such a long travel! Especially with children." Catherine was adamant. She wouldn't allow, never would allow, this chance for Francis to learn of how it was to be a king. A better king than his father, and if it would mean to learn from this foreign set of monarchs, Catherine would be damned to let this chance go.

A look passed between the four, and the animals (_What are they for anyway? Pets? Where are their own set of guards?_) shifted on their places, ears flicking this way and that. A slight tilt of head and a simple raise of a brow, Catherine watched as a decision was made.

"We will speak to our companions about this arrangement. We will send a message once we have seen our sister and a decision is made between all of us." Peter said with finality.

"I hope the newly crowned monarchs aren't offended?"

Catherine froze. Francis straightened. Kenna and Greer exhaled. Bash took hold of his sword.

"No we are not. I understand how it feels to be apart from someone you love."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Edmund's smile never faded.

The animals moved, surprising Catherine and making Mary's ladies step back. The unnamed man, Catherine cannot fathom why Francis never asked or no one introduced him, tensed. There was a hush that suddenly took over the whole room. The foreign monarchs looked at the door with an expectancy, an assurance and confidence, that what they have decided was right.

The moment Mary showed up with Lola in tow, the baby in her arms started crying, and Catherine could only stop the laughing that tried to escape her lips.

_Her? Her? Impossible._

"Susan!" Lucy's voice echoed.

_Impossible._

**LINEBREAK**

The baby's cries hurt Mary's ears, but the cry of the name was enough to silence everything and made her move. She needed to see, needed to know, the truth that she held close to her heart to carry on being the truth that she deemed to be. Everything followed in slow motion. (_Like a heart being dragged through a floor of broken glass._)

Shock. (_was the first emotion._)

Lola's sudden tensing came from the depths of her kind heart and no painter could ever capture the emotion in her eyes. Like twinkling stars they burst, the blue in her eyes so hollow compared to what came after the surge. There was no confusion.

Only surprise. (_Staggering. Quiet. Undeniable._)

Lola's head snapped and her body jerked in a suddenness that left a blur to Mary's eyes. (_Everything was still so slow._) There was a painful ringing in Mary's ears. _"Susan!" "Susan!"_ A name that was rejected by the walls and pushed harshly into her ears. Lola's face changed, the youthful innocence being overpowered by Queen Lucy's powerful own. An innocence that Mary now found quite out of place for Lola.

(_An innocence clung to._

_Desperately?_

_No._)

"Lucy." A small smile that shined like shy sunlight.

_Lady of sorrows, she that cried._

_Her back bent in service,_

_to siblings that died._

_To friends. To country. To Queen._

"Peter." Steadier. A whisper that started a storm.

_Hidden thoughts, quiet_

_whispers, simple dreams._

_Straighter the sorrow-lady now stood._

_Tears no longer agony._

"Edmund." A wolf's howl to a full moon.

_The sun has come to caress_

_from dreary heavens,_

_Sky exploding blue_

_encompassing,_

"Susan." Lucy cried as she halted in front of Lola. (_Susan, a name that seemed lacking when unspoken._)

_The moon that once absent_

_coming full,_

_Welcoming stars now here_

_like lilies thrown in glee._

Mary, in all clarity, saw Lola (_Susan._) shuddered with a smile on her face still unwavering, and tears running down her cheeks like crystals. The atmosphere in the room, that she knew Francis felt, now balanced. Darkness and light dancing in perfect harmony. Lucy's hug was tight, yet careful, and the way Lola's face buried into the other's shoulder was a perfect picture of relief.

"Aslan's blessings to thee my beloved sister." Lucy's voice resounded like a lion's roar, steady even with her own tears running like rivers. The kiss she placed on Lola's (_How long would you hold on to that lie, little Mary?_) forehead was soft and full of love.

"His love and guidance to you, my dear little Lu." The breath Lola released, like a well kept secret that was always needed to be screamed, was that of freedom. And so, Mary found the truth that she kept shattered. A truth taken from her hands and thrown to a wall.

(_Envy is such an ugly feeling is it not?_)

Sebastian de Pontiers _(Unclaimed. Bastard forever.)_ watched with wonder as the lady that was Lola shed the innocence of a young woman that still stayed with her even after the hell that was French Court. The gentleness that stayed, wasn't only that of a new mother but a woman who lived a life more than a simple lady-in-waiting could compare. He moved closer to Kenna's side, thinking of the pain and confusion his wife must be feeling.

"Blessings of the Lion, little one. Son of the South and blood of the Sun." There was no loathing in Lucy's voice when she uttered the words. The understanding he saw in her gaze was humbling, and it wasn't even directed at him. The tender touch that was bestowed was too loving that it was painful. "You will forever be loved. May I carry him Su?"

(_Lola was too unsuitable for a lady of her gentleness. He had known it the moment she stood by his sickbed._)

Susan nodded and passed the babe to her sister's ready arms. Like a scene coming to a close, a new one came rushing in. Peter and Edmund moved with a speed and grace that were warrior bred. Large steps and open arms brought Peter to his sister, hugging her and lifting her from the ground. A choked sob escaped Susan and her grip was manifest enough of her longing. (_Three years. Three long years with majority of it in a court that she barely belongs to._) Edmund waited patiently, his emotion in check and his hands folded neatly to his back. The moment Peter let go of Susan though, he rushed in a playful bow before pulling her into a hug. Susan laughed, a tinkling melody where happiness couldn't be denied. Sebastian watched as Edmund's emotions came to spotlight.

It was a celebration of the heavens.

Peter and Lucy looked down at the babe with fondness. (_Francis' son. Bastard. Loved, clearly loved and never questioned. A blessing and clearly not blamed as a mistake._) The kisses and cooing of the younger woman and the giggles that were the replies made such a happy background. Teasing whispers exchanged between eldest brother and youngest sister, about swords and horses and toys that could be given for the little one. A scene that made Bash remember those commoners that animatedly talked of their wishes for a child's future.

(_A thousand if onlys and what ifs painted on walls of a mind's room slowly fading. A picture frame of a family slowly replacing such broken dreams. Now, a wish for a better future. Oh envy, envy, envy what a cunning feeling thou art._)

Bash' arm tightened around Kenna's waist.

**LINEBREAK**

_You're the strong one then. _(_Tables always turn don't they? Surely you've expected that age old truth?)_

The animals whose presence Catherine couldn't determine, now stood in attention with their gazes on Lola. After all the hugs were done, as loving and tear worthy it was, Catherine could never believe when one of the wolves approached the lady-in-waiting then bowed. If wolves can bow and give salute. (_Trained. Trained in a long arduous way that instills obedience in every form._)

Of course, who would've thought? A seductress, a forger, a spy…surely the strong one wouldn't just be strong. Though, who would expect that she was a queen of her own right?

(_Have you never noticed how she could play your games so exquisitely? Have you never wondered…who is playing who?)_

**LINEBREAK**

There was no time to think or no time to speak. The emotions that broke the dam so carefully built (_for three years maintained) _made her heart so pained in happiness. Susan cried silent tears, freedom obtained _(finally, finally_), as she revelled on her siblings' presence, reveled in their arms. (_Reveled in Narnian air, scents, texture, sounds.)_ She stumbled when Edmund released her but was soon in another's arms. Finally, finally, Susan let the sobs strangled in her throat loose. Her sobs muffled by her lips against another. A kiss that pulled her soul out of the drowning swamp that she pushed herself through for three years.

_If only you know, _

_You were dressed in lovely white,_

_And him in burnt coal._

"You promised me that you will be my moon, as you are the stars to your siblings, to Narnia." Deep voice that no one in the French Court could compare. Strong arms that held her both in love and hate _(loathing, murder, death_). The scent of night and forests engulfed her, filled her lungs and loosening the knot in her stomach. Pain, sorrow, agony contained in so few a words, yet to Susan they were expressed in utmost clarity. (_Like a child taken away from his beloved friend, a friend who stayed through everything._) His words only for her, whispered to her skin like a prayer. "You promised me and I tried to understand that this is just a new moon. That you are still there. That you will come back."

_You were beautiful,_

_Angel and Devil you looked,_

_A love that's taboo._

Susan could only tighten her arms around him, take him in with every breath. Her apologies written with each tear, sung in each shudder and expressed in every quiver of her fingers. The ice he built around him slowly melting through her fingers. "I waited."

"I fought the darkness alone." His strong and steady voice cracked. "I tried to fight, did my best to run. I prayed that you will remember me. I prayed that you will come back."

"I am sorry, Ioan. I am so sorry, my dear Wolf." She whispered to his neck, the same way he did to her. A prayer.

"There is no need for apologies." She scoffed. He grinned, pulling back to give her a glimpse of the relief in his gaze. (_It didn't hide the dark circles around his eyes, the weariness in his bones, and the lost look on his face._) The tears held back but there. (_Tears were rare for a man like him. His emotions shut down for years unnumbered, before she ever came along.)_ "For as a Wolf, I will seek you and I will scour heaven and earth."

"Well, I think it's settled. We will be taking the rooms, Your Majesties. I do advise that you prepare enough for..." Edmund stepped forward, ever the logistics man, and calculated. "Four families, five ladies in waiting and three knights."

"And the animals - pets?" Catherine asked with a smile but with one end just a tad higher than the other.

"Guards. They are our guards." Susan (_once named Lola, but Lola too, still_) finally found the strength so her voice was steady enough. She was thankful though of Ioan's arm around her waist, and the presence of her family behind her. Narnian air filled her lungs and called for her blood. _Come home. Come home. Beloved Queen come home to me._ "And they will stay with us."

"We have a room in the west wing that you can stay in for the time being so we can set the rooms up for you to use for the duration of your stay. Lola...Susan, would like to talk to all of you for a long time." Susan whirled around to see Mary smiling. (_Eyes troubled, betrayal leaking out like ink stained tears, and confusion brewing in the very depth of her pores. Susan felt power in her observations and it was exhilarating to claim it as Susan._) "Whatever decision you decide on, we will be ready to hear it."

"Thank you very much, but we will talk in my quarters." A curtsy she was so used to, came after such statement.

She didn't see Mary's surprise, or Francis' gaze. She was too happy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**FCs:**

**IOAN: BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH**

**I only own some of the plot. Some characters are from ideas used and unused in the RP GROUP "The Golden Age of Narnia's Past" in Tumblr. Pretty much, this is fanfiction of fanfiction or something. Just, the idea of the crossover is just mine. Some minor changes in backstory. Just… not mine.**

**EDIT: I DARN ALWAYS FORGET THE LINEBREAK PROBLEM OF FF. I HOPE THIS IS FIXED NOW.**


	2. Deceit

**2. Deceit**

The silence was deafening. That was Francis' first thought and he felt the need to break it twist in his insides. He could still feel the traces of the happiness and relief that exploded a few moments before. What was left overtaking it now was, darkness. Doubt, shock, confusion...betrayal. He could almost feel it slowly eating the light. He swept a look among who was left in the room.

His mother was planning, scheming with her eyes on him. He met her gaze, watching as the wheels turned in her head. He would need to know about what she was planning, even to have a semblance of control being king and head of his house. He was sure that Catherine was intrigued as this was a new situation that needed consideration in the great game that she always played. He was sure too, that she was thinking of advantages and uses of the present to move on to a successful future. He needed to know what his mother was planning. That much was truth.

Bash was calm and accepting. Francis could see it in the small smile he wore and the admiration in his gaze. It would seem that he found some sort of closure at the same time. Francis didn't miss his gaze following Jean, and he saw, yet wondered what might be running in his brother's mind . Bash always was considerate and understanding. Francis remembered when Lola was dressed as an angel (_A Valkyrie. Bash was adamant._) and Bash just recovered from his injuries. He held Lola in a pedestal of admiration and respect, more and more from that day on. If they weren't puppets played in a whim, Francis could see Lola and Bash happy.

Kenna, was unreadable other than what he could see on the surface. Her countenance was similar to her husband, calm. Yet, Francis knew something else was brewing within those eyes and under her skin. Now that he think about it, all of Mary's ladies were. Greer was wearing a similar expression, but with a worry directed to Mary. Now that he thought of it, the most Francis had interacted with any of Mary's ladies was with Lola.

Mary, his beloved Mary, was standing by the closed doors. She was breaking, slowly. Overwhelmed by emotions and betrayed by the innocence she held onto through her life. Compared to any of them, Mary was most innocent to the ways of Fate and reality. Living in a convent since she was nine surrounded by nuns and the concept of God's love and his wish for goodness didn't help her at this moment. He could only imagine the emotions churning in her right this moment. He found himself thankful that no guard was witness to any of what happened.

If Lola was a queen as she claimed to be, then Francis would trust her to help him with keeping this matter as private as possible. Lola, among anything was a dear friend and his responsibility.

_No longer Lola... _He was reminded as he stepped off the dais and went to his wife. _How about you? What are you feeling King?_

He felt like slipping off and struggling to stand strong to an overwhelming torrent of situations he never imagined himself in. Yes, he had controlled when he was to be King. He decided when he was to be King. He had seized it, taken it when he decided it. He wasn't prepared of what went with the crown. Situations were stretching him at all sides and more often than not, he found himself thinking, _I'm just seventeen. _He didn't know what to think, what to feel. What he knew was that he shouldn't break. He took Mary in his arms, buried his face to her hair, lending her what he could give. "It'll be alright."

He'll make sure they get through this, even if it would mean they were wounded and crawling. He couldn't help but wonder thought, what kind of monarchy of country were their visitors ruling.

_What kind of life did Susan lived before she was forced to be Lola?_

_** BREAK **_

_What happened to Lola? To the real Lola? To my best friend?_

A voice in her head screamed in panic. One was trying to piece the pieces and find coherence, using logic, on the revelation that was shoved to her face without preparation. Another was frozen into silence that was haunting yet demanding organization and understanding. And lastly, a child's small yet strong voice was chanting _liar, liar, LIAR, howdareyou, LIAR._

_How. Dare. You._

Once Francis' arms enveloped her, the voices in Mary's head quieted and finally, she was able to breathe. _(The child continued to chant and it was the reason that she didn't believe Francis, however much she wanted to be comforted.)_ She calmed, counting her breaths and forcing her mind to keep quiet and let her organize them. _(She couldn't stop the chanting._)

"We'll be alright." She whispered, more to herself than for anyone else. Francis held her for a few more moments, before letting her go and turning to the other occupants of the room. In one beat, Kenna and Greer were at her side.

"Let's give ourselves a break. I am sure Lola... Queen Susan would know what to do and where we will most likely be once they have decided on something." Francis sounded tired and Mary could feel it in her bones as well. The light sapped their strength with its leaving. "I am sorry Bash, but I would've to request that you call back the guards here."

Bash nodded. "Of course, I know my wife would need Her Majesty more and vice versa." Mary admired Bash for looking so unaffected, or at least accepting everything such quickly. She wished she could ask him on how he did it. Francis' thanks was written on his face. _How dare you take this away from me?_

"Mother?"

"I will have the west wing arranged and fixed. You do not need to worry son." The smile on the king's face turned tight for a few moments before it calmed. A part of Mary wanted to know why, but surely she wouldn't be of use with how conflicted she was already.

"Thank you. Then let us meet later." Francis gave her a kiss on her cheek and whispered that he's going to check on other matters left in his office. Mary could only nod. Was she the only one that needed someone, anyone to face her emotions? Her confusion? Bash was out the room with a final nod. Catherine following to do what she must. Was she so weak to need someone in such a revelation? She felt like screaming the moment Francis stepped away, felt like crumbling to the floor and demand an explanation.

_Lola...Susan, suffered three years of silence. Can you compare?_

So Mary kept her face composed and her form as etiquette dictated. (S_he saw Lola's sad smile for her, fond pity now that she thought of it._) She took a deep breath and steadied her smile. "Who would've thought?"

Kenna was sober. "If you've seen lot of the real world, few can surprise you anymore."

"D-does that mean that I do not know the real world Kenna? T-that I have no knowledge as... she would have? T-that I am not capable?" She shouldn't have asked, especially with her mask not yet set securely. With each word she was capable of thinking without her confusion taking over and giving way to how hurt she was.

"You've been in the convent since you were nine Mary, and there's not much to see of life in there." Greer held her clenched hands, giving her a comforting smile. "Everything will be explained Mary. You know Lola, she wouldn't leave you innocent and hanging. She wouldn't want any of her friends to suffer."

"She's not Lola." Mary retorted. Greer sighed and Kenna tried not to roll her eyes.

"Not the one you _knew."_ Kenna patted her hand and started guiding her out the throne room. "But the one who stayed by your side and helped you in any way she can. _The one you know."_

_"One who slept with my husband and while she is married."_ She hissed once the door of her quarters, letting herself be sat on one of the loveseats facing the fireplace.

"While you are to marry Bash and he is a free man." Greer. What was it with her ladies?

"Are..Are you siding with her!? When she lied to us?" Kenna's face dropped a miniscule the moment it heard Mary's outburst, which the queen didn't notice. "Am I not worth the truth?"

"What would you do, if you knew it before this moment?" Kenna's cold tone was a shower of cold water to Mary, and she looked at her with wide eyes. The question echoed in her mind and ran down her spine. Silence reigned supreme, Kenna meeting her gaze with her burning own, challenging her to give a satisfying answer. "Would you even believe her?"

"...No."

"I thought so." Disappointment leaked with every word. The only comfort was the understanding in brown eyes as they regarded her. "What would a stranger do in a place where she has no power even if it is for survival?"

"D-do you know anything about this?" Impossible. "H-how intricate is this lie that I have no idea of?"

"It is not our story to tell." It roared like a lion in Mary's ears. And she tried her best to understand. She tried. Collapsing deeper to her seat, she clamped her eyes shut and breathed.

_You always seem to be trying little queen._

_**BREAK **_

Aldric was surprised when the Lady Lola arrived with a crowd for company to her quarters. All he knew with the king's mistress (_that's what the gossips label her. he doubts it's value and appropriateness)._ He needed to intrude when he found the wolves and the other animals. (_he heard of the gathering in the throne room, of how there were visitors, but who was he to pry?)_ "My lady, I do not..."

"Do not worry Aldric." He found that her smile was brighter, not like the gloomy and subdued ones that she gave him after meeting with the queen or the king. Rarely did anyone call for Lady Lola. Aldric knew that people fear the king's wrath and suspicion, also they thought that Lady Lola would be too big a challenge even with the amount of use that she presented. Aldric shouldn't know of these, he was just a guard of the castle. Not even able to enjoy his true passion because food was scarce and times were hard. "They are my visitors, family to me. They are no threats. In fact, I have a request."

Lady Lola was genuine warmth. He had guarded many doors and protected many ladies, but not one of them can compare to how kind she and her friends were. _(He was given a chance to guard Lady Kenna's door a few nights ago. The Lady had the king's deputy as her husband though, so it was too eventful for his tastes. Aldric never interacted with the queen, any queen.) _"What is it that you require?"

The three men that stood behind her were intimidating, and the stares of the animals more so. The young woman with tamed fire as hair was smiling bright, daresay the brightest he had seen during these dark days. The dark halls smelled of death and sickness, grief that the smile gave him strength. _Hope._ "I just wish that whatever you hear in this room would be kept among us, and never to get out to anyone. If it is possible that you forget anything that you would hear, then I will be most grateful."

"Would it be something dangerous to Their Majesties?" He trusted Lola's judgment, even with all the poison that soiled her name in court.

"We give you our word that it would not." The golden haired man spoke and Aldric had the strange urge to stand straighter. The stranger stepped forward and Aldric looked to the floor, feeling the need to do so. Lola's hand briefly touched his arm and he turned, seeing her urging smile. He braved to meet the man's gaze. "Thank you kind Aldric, for taking care of Lola during her stay and for every experience you went through for her."

It was humbling and Aldric couldn't help but make a bow that he would only do to his monarchs in the past. "I-I was just doing my duty, my Lord."

"You did it well, more than well." The man clasped his arm and gave him a smile. "It is more than enough."

Aldric was still basking at the honor of being thanked by these strangers, Lola's family, and remembering his mother's stories of great and noble kings. A trip to memory lane only to be broken when Lola peeked out the door to send word to the king. Word that they were ready to meet him.

_**BREAK **_

Catherine already made sure that everything was settled with every room that she prepared in the castle the moment his son called for her. She was still poring over the fact that a mere lady in waiting was a Queen and had hid it in three years. With all suspicion, she had set her most loyal guards to every room and commanded that they report to her anything possible when their shift ended.

She wanted to know of this Narnia and the ways of their monarchy, especially one that would allow siblings to rule. Sibling rulers that were able to find peace and plenty with the status of their clothes and bearing. She also calculated on her head the fact that tonight the christening ball would be held. Would they attend? It was their nephew after all. They would need maids, baths, food, and she contemplated on whether having her Flying Squad as servants or not.

The thought that bothers Catherine though, was the fact that Lola was nothing but an innocent romantic lass when she came to court. She still remembered the pink frilly dressed girl that approached her about marriage. The smiles and the excitement were true back then. If Lola was indeed a queen, how long has she been playing this court game?

She tried not to mind the chill that settled in her bones.

_Who had the upper hand?_

_**BREAK **_

It was Lola - Susan that took the lead this time, and it was a marvel to witness her in her element. Francis was in awe at how he missed it. _(She did always gave you sound advice, didn't she? You took it for granted.) _Light and shadow still danced with their presence, but now, power pulsed as a heartbeat. "I would like to retain my identity as Lola. I am sure you understand that with Jean's christening close we don't need any distractions. You have more than you can handle in your plate at the moment Francis. I need to stay as Lola as long as possible."

Thirty minutes. That was all it took before Susan called their attention again. It would seem they already tackled more topics than he could in an hour. "My story is not one for quick telling to be understood. If known now, your court will gobble and focus on it more than what is needed. Your people are suffering and a simple lady's identity is never worth it."

"We couldn't stop the gossip that would emerge from what happened in the throne room." Catherine intervened. "Gossip is as quick as the wind."

"It is more like a stream." Susan shot back readily. "We can manipulate it in our favor if we know the right words and the right news. As far as I remember, Francis had everyone leave and we, Mary and I, didn't come across a crowd when we arrived. A few well placed statements from the right people can change everything."

True. Susan's gaze turned to Kenna and Greer, the latter two meeting it head on. Within a moment, a decision was made. Mary tensed beside Francis, betrayal still leaking from her like waves.

"What story would we tell about your arrival then?" Bash was the one to ask this time. "We cannot make any familial connection with you and Susan." _He was the first to not falter with the name._ "You have announced that you are seeking a Queen Sister."

"Yes, but Lola can be a visitor of our court in the past." Edmund's eyes danced when he answered, clearly liking the conversation. The name used was a reminder to everyone about the script that they were to play. "They need not know that Narnia is too far to fathom, do they?"

One down. "Narnian monarchs coming to France in search for... an alliance, and in the process reunites with an old friend." Francis took note of it, giving Mary a side glance just to check on how she is. Susan nodded with a smile. A manifest that she was well versed to these situations. "Would you be staying the night? We would hold the christening ball tonight, it would be better if you are there."

"We're afraid we cannot stay. We plan to return as soon as we end this meeting." Lucy motioned at the wolf that sat on Susan's left. "We will leave Sigvir as Lola's guard. A gift, story wise." Did the wolf just scoff? "If we do this quickly, we need to brief our party on what to expect and what to do about it. We do have to consider the kids who know their aunt and mother. We will be back on the morrow."

Francis felt a thousand bricks drop to the bottom of his belly. He did his best to steady his hand as he took note. The sound of quill against paper overthrowing the silence. "The rooms that you would occupy are already prepared. We will make the necessary arrangements if ever it is lacking."

No one addressed how his voice was hoarse. Two down.

"Lola told us about some of your dilemmas, and we hold true to the part that we seek alliance." Peter spoke. Showing them a dynamic that wasn't lost. "You are the father of our sister's child. Whatever circumstance it may have come to be, you are a part of our family."

"We will do our best to assist you." There was a sly grin on the High King's face, a rare expression because it was clearly for the battlefield. "Though, who knows? Lola might've everything accounted for."

Susan scoffed. "No, I do not. I hardly have the resources to do so. All I wanted was to go home...or leave this damnable court as soon as possible."

Well, that's welcome. Francis thought as he jotted down the last note. Three. "Would there be anything else?"

"Do you agree to this plan Francis?" Susan asked, in an action so Lola that he needed a few moments to think. "Mary?"

"We do not find any faults so far." He was too tired to think of one. All he wanted at this moment was to get to his bed and take a nap. "We will talk to you if there is a need for changes."

"We thank you, from the bottom of our hearts. For everything."

Francis couldn't help but note that Susan _(Lola? He was getting confused on how to call her in his mind.)_ slipped back to the Royal "We" so easily.

_**BREAK **_

Francis cancelled any meeting or appointment as soon as the Narnian party left, giving Mary plenty of time to rest. She couldn't. Even now, with Francis curled up asleep beside her, her thoughts came circling round and round with no way out. Questions that demanded logic but couldn't be answered by it, jumping around her head like rabbits. Even when she closed her eyes, she could only see the happiness in Lola's eyes. (_Susan's. She didn't know what to call her anymore._) The strength that (_finally_) screamed with every movement. The surety of every action and decision. Now, she was more outspoken than she ever was. This time, she was heard.

_What does a common village girl have to choose compared to a queen?_

She wondered if that came from Susan ruling Narnia, or Lola living in France.

_You can't even protect yourself._

What kind of queen was she to be able to say such things?

_What is a common village girl to a queen?_

Where was Lola, the real Lola? How can Susan just act as perfectly as her friend?

_You've been in a convent, Mary._

This revelation forced her to remember every interaction she had with Lola, which was resulting to more questions than she ever expected. How would the true Lola be acting? How would she be right now? Is she happy? Would there be anything that could still be true to the belief that she held?

Francis stirred on her side and instantly her thoughts turned to him.

_She slept with him, my husband. Would that be Lola's decision or that of Queen Susan? Would it be because she surrendered of ever going home? Why? Did she stop loving her husband who was still clearly in love with her?_

_Susan clearly loved him still._

_Lies._

What is happening? Why is it happening?

_** BREAK **_

_"Well that wouldn't work now that Narcisse's guards are crawling all over the castle. You must abandon this cause and give her up. For both of your sakes."_

Lola's eyes flared, defiance screaming with a single word. _"No."_

_"If Narcisse caught that you had a hand in helping his wife escape, your life would be in danger. You said and believed that he is capable of murdering virgins and innocents… and you are no innocent."_

"I'm long tainted by the darkness." Mary was taken aback with such reply, making her reel and reevaluate just who was she speaking to. "Whatever the law says, or Narcisse's claim or cruelty, Estelle is no object to be bargained, stolen, taken or traded. She's a person with choices of her own, however common and low of status she might be. Why Mary? Did you think that the ones at court are the only ones that matter?"

Mary couldn't understand the murder that colored

"It's too late, she already killed a guard to come here. It's freedom or to the dungeons and I wouldn't let Estelle anywhere near the latter. I can do this, with or without your help."

Mary glanced at Estelle who was washing the blood off her hands and her skin, then to Lola who was assisting her. The tight set of her face and the determination in her gaze was everything that Mary knew with Lola. For a split second, she tried to remember the Lola she knew, the Lola before she was sent to the convent. She could barely do so. "If…"

Estelle stopped and shakily stood straighter. Lola gave her a towel and turned to Mary, because during these moments, she was her queen. Lola's blue eyes were like ice and Mary tensed, gathering each teaching on how to be queen. "If you are a queen, would you go through this even with the cost of a life?"

"If I am queen, it wouldn't come to this. Because I will know every single detail that I needed to prevent this to the best that I could." It was clear as daylight that it was Queen Susan of Narnia that spoke back. "You had it harder than us, but if you get through this, you'll be stronger than your predecessors."

"Come with me."

Mary wondered what Susan could have done if the guards didn't stand down even with her veiled threats. It would be useless to wonder though, so she just turned to Lola to invite her to get a drink. "I believe a drink would be in order."

Lola looked down from searching the dark sky for something Mary had no idea about. She simply nodded, still deep in thought.

"Narcisse hasn't sent any guards after the carriage." Mary couldn't help the relief that flooded through her body with the thought that it was a success. "Things look to be safe."

"With your speech, they wouldn't think of giving a peep. What is a lord compared to a queen?" Susan took a sip from her goblet as Mary collapsed to her side, red dress blazing against the candlelight. "You've done well." Another sip. "I am curious as to why you decided to help us. I am well capable with doing it, because now I have assistance from my people."

The compliment was unexpected. Mary looked at Lola's relaxed, yet exhausted, form. An air that she had felt and seen around Catherine, surrounding her like mist. A Queen sure of her skin. Susan was the one here, not Lola. "You were in danger, and you are my friend." Mary carried on pouring wine into her goblet, then to hers. Her blue eyes spoke more than what her grateful smiled showed.

"Even with all the lies? The pain I inflicted?" A chuckle as she looked forward and didn't meet Mary's gaze. She took another sip of her goblet and continued.

"You never meant to hurt me."

"All this time, you've been nothing but kind and gracious, which makes the guilt even worse." A sigh.

"Can you please - "

"Let me finish." Susan immediately intervened, meeting her gaze with a small smile. Guilt still colored her expression, but with it was a weariness that was a first. An age that was so old and only now did Mary identify. "Keep that kind heart with you Mary, and may it have the strength to see through the lies that covers the hardships. You have a long way to go and are still in need to find your footing. Your allies. Your family and even your people. Keep that heart with you at all times and balance it with your wisdom that experience sculpted. Whether it be yours or of others."

"My people?"

"Yes. Opposition is already coming at all sides, but friends would also come from those sides. If you are cunning enough, you would have enemies as your friends." She sighed, finally putting down the goblet. "Think about these little questions Mary. Who put that crown on your head? Why did you take it and bear it now? What is that for?"

"Well…"

"You do not need to give me the answers. I am not your teacher. You will need quite some time to find them." She chuckled, trapped in memory. "It took me months to even answer one, decently."

"Thank you." Mary would realize in the future, that the topic of Lola's guilt was never addressed then.

"There is another matter I need you to discuss about." Mary's confusion might've shown on her face, because Susan smiled gently. "There's been no decision on a choice for godmother."

A sip from the younger queen to prepare herself.

"I believe your sister, Queen Lucy, would be glad of the idea." She felt so out of place with the sudden intrusion of 'Lola's' true family. Left in uneven footing that she doesn't even know how to act or how to label herself other than a friend.

"I was hoping it would be you."

Mary froze.

"I know I am not in any position to ask this of you, but there is no one else in France I trust my child to. Only you."

A piece of doubt that stood as walls, hindrances, within her melted. Tears pricked her gaze and she could only reach for Lola's hand. "I would be honored."

"Come, I believe it is time for us to retire." Susan stood up, goblet in hand. Then, she paused in helping Mary to stand, a look of realization dawning on her face. "I just remembered, if you would heed my advice Mary."

"What is it?" Mary asked, still seated on the floor.

"Too much alcohol can cause a miscarriage among other things." Susan's blue eyes are filled with thoughts flickering too fast for Mary to chase. She could only sit there and listen. "When any of the women in the Cair is pregnant the physicians would be adamant that we avoid anything that might cause it."

At that very moment, Mary suddenly realized the danger she was in. She wasn't just one life any longer, there was a new life within her womb that wanted a life. "I do not know."

"It is not too late to learn." Susan took the wine and set it aside. "Usually, mothers would teach their daughters about this. My mother wasn't able to teach Lucy and I about it. We learned it from the healers of our home." She helped Mary to stand on her feet, careful to not let any pressure on her belly. "Lucy is a healer, she will be able to help. In the meantime, please stop drinking too much alcohol and wearing such tight dresses."

"Water isn't cleanest even to us, Lola." Susan shook her head at this.

"Open your mind. There are ways and I will tell you about them. Lucy would be more than willing to help. Right now, you need to rest. Stress is another major cause of miscarriage and I know that you are confused."

"I have so many questions I do not even know where to start."

"Forget them. Set them aside." Susan held Mary's arms and stared at her straight in the eye. "I promise you, everything will be answered. Not at once, but as time unfolds them and I will make sure that you are prepared for them."

"Alright." Mary nodded, finding herself trusting Susan even with all the lies. "Just one question."

"Depends on what it is."

"How old are you Susan? I've been trying to find a logical explanation of how you can be the age Lola is right now, but I cannot."

"That's because I am not 15 or 16." Susan whispered as she guided Mary back to her room. "I'm… if I calculate correctly, 28 years old."

The shock on Mary's face was enough to make her chuckle, yet she made sure that the queen wasn't stressed to any degree with the new revelation.

As soon as she was alone, Lola can be found out her balcony looking to the sky, waiting for the message that she'd been waiting. A smile growing on her face when the familiar flap of wings descended and an Owl giving her a bow of greeting.

Susan whispered, knowing that the Owl's sensitive hearing would know of her words well enough. "I am glad to see you Gwidlin. I apologize that I have you work on a request so soon after your arrival."

"It is of no offense or need of apology, Your Majesty. I do bring grave news though."

Susan stood straighter, joining her hands together. "Keep nothing from me."

**TBC**

**AN: **

**Thank you for your reviews and favorites and follows. It's amazing seeing people who doesn't like Benedict Cumberbatch and those who like him, and those that just chose to ignore it. Quite amusing, though please know that the characters here, especially the Narnian delegation, aren't mine. They are actual characters that are being played in tumblr. I just changed their names and some of the back story and played with it. So I just own the plot pretty much and little bits and pieces.**

**Again, feel free to send reviews, questions or whatever you need about the fic.**

**To those who know Narnia, Gwidlin is just a larger but still smaller than an average human. Great Owls are the ones where you can carry children on your back.**

**See you next chapter.**


	3. Silver Lining

**3. Silver Lining**

"The Lady Lola sent this with a note, Your Majesty." Francis was woken up to awareness with a leather canteen being presented by what he could remember was the guard on Lola's room. Francis schooled his features to hide the surprise and momentary confusion. He took the canteen and the note. "Lady Lola said that it was for the Queen and that she should start her day with it rather than wine."

"Did she say why?"

"Maybe the note would be of more help, Your Majesty." Francis nodded and thanked the guard, closing the door. He turned to Mary, who just emerged from getting herself dressed for the day. She looked breathtaking, like nymphs that stories could only tell. To Francis, Mary was almost unreal during these moments. Moments of which he felt so unworthy to have her and she would be better off with another who could give her everything she wanted. Not a fumbling boy masquerading as a king.

"You look beautiful. This isn't the dress you planned to wear today."

"Why thank you dear husband." Mary smiled, tucking his wayward locks away from his eyes. "I thought husbands do not notice such things."

"Believe me, we do." He savored her touch, and felt relief that she was smiling again. He was thankful that she was no longer swamped with the emotions she was trying to balance before. He also knew that it wasn't over just yet, but for now, Mary found much needed comfort and assurance. It was enough for him, to look forward to the day. "And it's not just the upcoming motherhood glow."

Mary rolled her eyes at him, not even hiding the smile. "What did Lola send for me?"

"A...canteen." He passed the said object to her hands and watched as Mary examined it. Her face was contemplative. "Lola said that you better start the day with it than wine."

Understanding dawned and her eyes shined with curiosity. "Oh! I didn't know she would have it so quickly."

"What is it if not wine?"

"I am not really sure. I already told her and I am sure she knows, that water isn't cleanest even to us."

"Open it then? Shall I get a cup?" Without even waiting for his wife to give an answer, Francis left her there to get two goblets from the tray that was always set to the side. Returning only to offer both for pouring. Mary only chuckled and uncorked the canteen to do as he requested. They both gave a pause when clear water poured out of the canteen, sweet smelling and undeniably surprising. "W-well, that's surprising."

"Water." Mary's wide eyed. Resealing the canteen and setting it aside, she continued. "Clear and clean water."

"Well that is something rare." He offered one of the goblets and watched her as she examined the drink. To even come close to drinkable clean water was rare and only the peasants would ever dare drink it. The only reason that they would was there was nothing else. "What does the note say?"

Francis did his best to open the folded paper with one hand. "Run water through... instructions for clean drinking water."

Mary could only let her smile grow wider in the care Lola had taken to ensure her safety.

"A toast?"

Mary raised her goblet. "For your son who is my godson," Francis' face brightened. The sun breaking through clouds. "And our child."

"To children and happiness."

_**BREAK**_

Wolf tracks. Stephane Narcisse stood from his crouch, feeling lead in his stomach and a disappointment curling under his skin. This shouldn't have happened. A guard and wife dead. Wolf tracks already faded and a piece of torn cloth to mock him of his loss.

"Do you think she was hunted?" The captain of his guard approached him with a searching look to the cliff. Cliff where his guards were roaming and preparing Estelle's body for a ride home. He honestly thought that being brought to a crowded place would help her. Even if it is for drowning out the voices of her dead family, calling her to the other side of the veil. He thought that maybe she would find friends and stop being the skittish maid so fearful. "She run too fast for the wolf to even take a bite."

"It isn't direct pursuit Emile. That is what's bothering me among other things." Narcisse looked back to the forest and tried to imagine how the chase happened. He tried not to dwell on the questions and the suspicions that ran around his head. Estelle was dead. That was that. He was numb to it all. A light snuffed too soon. "I'm going back to the castle and prepare for her arrival. I also have a christening to attend."

"Any new orders for the time being?" Emile asked as Narcisse mounted his horse. "About those newcomers that you mentioned. They are monarchs, if I remember."

"Of a land too far to fathom. I've no news of what became of them. No one had an idea or was willing to impart it. Those who do, are mere opinions."

"But they still have use."

"Of course." Narcisse pulled at the reins. "I just need to have the opportunity to use it. Take care of her."

"Yes, my lord."

Narcisse gave a final look down the cliff that took his wife's life. Misguidance. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. There was a greater game afoot. He focused his whole mind to the thunder of hooves to reconstruct the mask that slipped. Court was always a headache.

The branches above him rustling so suddenly made him slow down and take a survey of his surrounding. He was close to the main road now, and the buzz of conversation and squeak of a carriage. He pulled his horse closer and saw a entourage of blazing red and gold.

"Hullo good sir!" Narcisse smiled when the young Queen Lucy paused on her way. Silence came and all attention bored on his presence. "You are one of King Francis' court."

"You remember all things Lu." Edmund called back from the front. Peter on his side.

"He's the one with the shy but lovely golden haired lady." Lucy turned to him again. "Is she your wife? Or your cousin? Daughter?"

"My late wife, Your Majesty." There was a collective hush at the statement. He still couldn't feel the impact of the loss, but he can recognize it. The kings moved closer and the large carriage completely stopped. "She..."

"She fell off a cliff." He saddened his tone. "Estelle... her family died of the plague. It's just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I think she wanted to be alone and grieve."

"Our condolence...Lord?" Peter's face was polite, yet grim.

"Narcisse. Stephane Narcisse."

"Lion's blessings to thee." Reverence followed the statement and Narcisse was sure it was special. Lucy continued when the mood passed. "What a downer for a christening."

"Well, onward. Your wife is in a better place." Edmund gave him a nod. "Come, I know you are bound to the castle. If we are welcome company even in this dour times, feel free to come with us."

Narcisse nodded and a smile bloomed on their faces. Peter gave his shoulder a pat and conversation resumed. The difference was, it was more of an interrogation, most from Queen Lucy. "Do you know the King personally? Have you seen the child?"

"I am one of the previous King's friends. As for the child, I haven't seen him."

"What do you think of the King?" Narcisse took the chance to examine his surroundings. The carriage's windows were open and children looked out of it with quiet contemplation for their young bodies. With them are women from the look of things. Queen Lucy seemed to be the only one to prefer riding. Two guards rode on their horses on each side of the carriage, making easy conversation with the kids. Another horse was tied to the carriage without a rider. Driving the carriage were two men. The dark cloaked man was the unintroduced companion on the first meeting, and there was another hooded and masked man beside him.

"Young." A look was passed and Edmund even rolled his eyes. "Stubborn."

"I know of great kings who started their rule much younger than mere seventeen." Lucy's smile couldn't be flipped. "With proper guidance to their visions for a better kingdom, they lived to the names they were crowned for."

"That goes the same with queens." Peter intervened.

"Such as yourselves?"

"Yes." No pride. Just plain truth.

"You have much confidence for the monarchs." Narcisse was intrigued, for surely having someone rule younger would need a regent. Even now, Catherine was still hovering. "Hope too."

"For King Francis to even reach his age now is a sign of his strength." Edmund's eyes twinkled when he answered. "This land would be through much, but it will survive. Your king and queen have much to learn, but they have good hearts. They just need the right limbs to act on behalf of their kindness."

Narcisse gave a hum of approval. "So you are here for an alliance in addition to finding your Sister Queen."

"Yes. Successful in one, not so much in the other."

"How can you say King Peter?"

"Alliance is easy. It's a routine with few adjustments. Family, I hope you understand, is always a more complicated matter."

The statement was absorbed by the forest and the earth, while they accepted this ancient truth. "There is a silver lining. Well, a thick silver lining. We saw a familiar face. An old friend. I do not know if you know her. Lady Lola?"

"Ah! Yes. The Lady Lola." The image of tumbling curls and almost milk white skin came to mind. Blue eyes that are so expressive and shifting as the sea. "I have met her when the King was retrieving her and his son during the Plague. A curious and caring lass. How did you meet her?"

"She visited our court and stayed for a few months. Our tutors taught her with anything that she wanted. In Narnia, we encourage the expression of thoughts and opinions. If you have something useful to say, then better do so. If you have an argument, then say it. A plan? Perfect! I'm afraid her time with us made her outspoken. Her parents would often write to us about how she angered her suitors for her opinions."

"We don't regret any of it. She's a smart woman and she should show the world that she is one. If Mary didn't summon her to France, we would've kept her in Narnia as one of our scribes or even a judge. She would be a Narnian Lady, by her own right and abilities." Lucy intervened Peter's narrative. "King Francis did give his word that he would help search for Susan."

"Peter?" There was a pause and a head poked out the carriage window, dark hair braided in lace and amused brown eyes regarded them. Peter smiled back and gave her a raised brow. The woman shook her head in amusement. "Your son is getting quite bored of the repetitive scenery and they've already played all the quiet games in pity of Corin and Deanna. "

"And it's only my son that is bored, Isla?"

"Yes. Deanna is calm as a cloud, though Lucy, your beloved might need some help with stiff arms later." There was a 'No might with that' followed by a hush from within the carriage. Lucy giggled and Edmund nudged her with a smirk. "Would you like a full report love?"

"If it wouldn't be a bother." Another amused headshake.

Isla cleared her throat. Narcisse could only watch this family dynamic that was so comfortable even in such a strange land. "Althea, Ilianna and Rowan are playing _that game_ with Petra and Aria. Damien and the twins are trying their best to catch up and well, their improving. Though the twins are pretty much their parents' children."

"Of course they would be." The dark cloaked man chuckled on his seat.

"Oh shut up Ioan." Isla snapped at him without fire. "Getting back, it's Alistair that is bored. He wants to ride Corin's steed and you know what happened the last time. Also, he calls the 'it' of the game quite boring. He's getting restless."

"How far into the game?" Edmund asked, his smirk a lot wider.

Isla replied with her own. "Three minutes."

A whistle. "He must be really bored then. Liah?"

"Already promised that they would spar the first free moment they are allowed to."

"How long does Althea and the others need to finish the game?" Peter asked after a sigh. Isla poked her head back in and a few moments later came back. "Five to seven minutes for this round."

"We'll try to hasten without waking Deanna. That I could promise." Isla smiled at this and then pulled her head back into the carriage to relay the message.

Conversation carried on, now of anecdotes and some brief introductions. The moment they came to the castle gates, Narcisse excused himself to prepare for Estelle's burial.

_**BREAK**_

The vapid talk around her that was nothing but power play and not so veiled insults, was something trying for Susan. She tried so hard not to shut them all up with a well-placed reply. The best she could do was send Kenna an irritated glance. She was forced to leave Sigvir, her Wolf guard, to some errands. She was sure Kenna would be entertained in watching their reactions if Sigvir was present.

It's the quiet ones that made Susan think, and she already noted one of the ladies scheming from the mere tilt of her hand holding the goblet. She also knew the possibilities of what the scheme could be.

Susan knew, finally, that she could discover everything with just the flick of her wrist or a few movements of her hands and no one would know how and why.

But, this wasn't her territory or her court so she would rather let experience run its course here.

She cooed at little Jean who was watching her with eyes like his father's.

"Is that... Is that a wolf?!" The redhead _who was chattering away like a chipmunk, _exclaimed. Susan tried her best not to point out the similarity. She turned to see Sigvir approaching (_making some people along the way eep and step away in fear.)_ with a steady gait and his dark eyes surveying everything.

"Well if a wolf goes by any other name." Kenna gave Susan a smile that she couldn't help but reply to with her own. Susan crouched and turned Jean to a one hand hold. Sigvir stopped before her and she couldn't help but ran her fingers through his fur and hear him growl in content.

"Is that a gift from the King?" Another lady gushed, stepping closer but stopped when Sigvir glared at her. "H-how lovely. He definitely dotes on you."

Another growl, this one clearly threatening. Susan chuckled this time. "No, he isn't from King Francis. He is an old friend from a faraway land in a past that you have no idea of."

One of the smarter ones, caught on. "You know the monarchs of Narnia?"

"Yes." Susan smiled with twinkling eyes. "I lived in their court before."

Kenna gave a soft snicker at their shocked faces. Sigvir also scoffed in amusement and nudged her hand. Susan knew he hated being restrained from talking, however quiet his personality was. She wondered how Peter's Cheetahs were coping. Kenna interrupted her thoughts when Sigvir gave another nudge. "It would seem he is saving us from boredom Lola. Something up?"

"Oh yes." Susan perked up, standing and turning to the other ladies. "Apologies. We must excuse ourselves as the monarchs of Narnia require our presence."

She was good at her game. She knows how to build and destroy, an art that she made sure she was better than most.

_**BREAK**_

Ioan could list the things that he hated about this place and it would take days to do so. Ever since the first sight of the desolate castle, he wanted to burn it down to the ground and laugh at how pathetic it was. A feeling he never felt when he looked upon the Cair in the darker days. Looking to his side on the couch, he knew that his kids were thinking the same thing. Well, not exactly, but he was sure it was something along those lines with how Althea's eyes roved on every aspect of the room.

_So much like her mother._ He thought with a smile, lighter than the dreary fake ones he showed before. Althea was almost her mother's younger self, ice colored eyes that changed with the light and full lips that looked like rose petals, down to the milky skin. Now that he thought of it, few can deny that she was Susan's child, which could pose a problem. Oh the hair, the hair was Susan's too. Ioan was distracted by the memory of Susan's (_Lola's. He gritted his teeth to stop a wide grin._) curls, a picture he hadn't seen since their 'courting' days. Althea's hair was still stuck between the transition of blonde to brunette. He was surprised when Althea's hair was blonde as a babe and only when he confirmed that Susan was the same when she was a child did he laughed and marveled at it. "Papa?"

"Yes Rhys?" Ioan met mismatched colored eyes. Rhys was a worse case than him, one of his eyes Susan's and the other Ioan's. It was almost unnerving to look at, many had said. Ioan would only laugh at such words, Susan would too if she was there personally to hear them. The younger twin.

"Would Mama be angry that I don't remember her?" Rhys whispered, being briefed that Susan was Lola here and if they need to use the word Mama, to whisper it really, really low. Also, to make sure that no one other than family can read their mouths. The Pevensie kids were always so smart. Their parents having the perfect regime to balance learning and play. Icarus, his older twin, heard the question and turned to Ioan.

Icarus, who was more Ioan's younger self than a twin to Rhys, couldn't contain his excitement a few moments before the question was asked. Now he was as troubled as his twin. Ioan felt his heart clench and wondered if there was a chance to catch up to the three years Susan missed. The twins were too young when their mother disappeared, and no one can stop him from searching for her, even Aslan.

Aslan and his assurance that Susan was safe, that she was alive, and that they would be reunited. Aslan, who he defied for all the right reasons, who looked at him with forgiveness and understanding. Aslan, who was there during his trial, because Susan begged him to. Because who would've thought that a love based on ifs would last such as this?

Inside this dreary room with too boring tapestries and with spies posing as guards and servants, Ioan pulled his sons to his lap and hugged them tight. "She would never be angry at you just for so little thing. She would worry too much on you two being angry at her for being gone."

"We aren't angry." Icarus said after meeting eyes with Rhys. "Honest."

Ioan chuckled. His children who could fool even the High King of Narnia, were unsure on whether their father couldn't read them. "I know pups. I'm your father, I should know."

"And also, because he and mama are better liars than any of us here." Althea whispered with a smirk of her own. "Mama would be motherly as usual, though there's also the baby to think of."

Ioan chuckled. "Yes, little Jean-Phillipe. He's lovely, smart too."

"It's on the female side of the family." Lucy intervened as she plopped on the same couch. Ioan merely rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. "Don't you think so Lirin?"

The female Wolf, chocolate brown and blue eyed, grinned in agreement. The Tiger who sat by Edmund's chair huffed and nudged the King's knee. The other females in the room laughed merrily and the men just chuckled in good sport. The Animals tensing and nose in the air was enough for the Narnians to be prepared.

"Your Majesties?" Ioan stifled a laugh when he heard Susan's voice on the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

_Act One, prologue._

Edmund stood from his seat and marched to the door, pulling it open with so much flourish that Ilianna snickered. Susan's wide eyes when the door revealed her made Ioan lose all breath. He still couldn't believe she was here, so close, so real, so tangible and still Susan. "With how we know you Lola, you shouldn't even try knocking. Lion knows what you've seen."

Susan merely rolled her eyes. "This isn't Cair Paravel, King Edmund."

"You have a point. Come on in." The moment the door closed and silence was given a few minutes to reign, Edmund gave her a kiss on her cheek and escorted her deeper to the room. "Welcome home."

"Almost home." Althea said with a grin. Susan's smile grew wider and without prompt approached her husband and children. Ioan was glad to be reminded of Susan's countenance brightening up like the stars in the heavens. "Hello Aunt Lola."

Susan was clearly holding back tears and Ioan was familiar to this woman, who kept her inner workings from the world but showed just enough to be understood. She crouched to the floor, careful of the babe in her arms. "H...Hello my dear Ea."

"Hello Icarus...Rhys." Ioan pushed his sons off his lap and gave them a nudge to move closer to their mother. Althea, without any encouragement, took each of her brother's hands and pulled them with her. Susan's tears flowed freely and her smile still intact. They stopped in front of her with varied expressions, each so precious. "Oh, you grew so beautifully. I'm sorry my dearests for not being there."

"It's alright," Rhys whispered slowly, shy and hesitant but full of emotion. "Mama."

"Yes, it's alright Mama." Icarus echoed with a steady smile but teary eyes. "Aslan said you were needed elsewhere."

"We did miss you though, but we're good. No mischief." Althea let go of Icarus to wipe her own tears. Tears that only Ioan was the one to see when she sneaked into his room _(for three years_) at night to talk about Susan and the loss they felt_. "_Papa did his best, but... it's different"

"Of course it would, he doesn't wear skirts or corsets. I will make up for that. I will." Susan reached out to touch each of their cheeks, wiping tears and making sure they were real. "We'll have not much time here, but I will do my best to let you have the most fun."

"Even in this dreary place?" Rhys whispered, surprised that there was something fun here.

"Yes. To start, would you like to meet Jean?" At the call of his name, the baby gurgled taking in the information that surrounded him.

_**BREAK**_

He was already drowning in his grief being alone in this room that smelled of death and rotting flesh. How many days ago did he saw his son on the very same stage? Death taking them all too soon and too cruel. Estelle lived to her name, a star among mortals. A star that was swallowed by the darkness too soon to shine her best. Guilt gnawed on his insides by the truth that he knew himself as the darkness that swallowed her. It was like fate mocking him that he was never meant to have anything good or of light in his life.

His sins weighed him down and tainted him. After all the activities of the day, only now did he felt the gravity and truth of his loss. His every attempt at family was thwarted, ripped off, and dangled before him.

"If this is my retribution, then you would know that it would only grow worse." He whispered as he ran his hand through Estelle's hair. He felt tears threatening to fall. "Where would I look for salvation?"

Death answered in silence and in it Narcisse grieved. For the lost son, the lost wives, the lost family and chance for even a semblance of happiness.

_"You've never been in love?"_

No. He never thought himself capable of it. Care, yes, but love? For his son, yes. To anyone? No… not yet. Lola's presence a few moments ago still vibrated in the room, and the faint smell of lilies and roses teased his sense. Fragrance that battled death and glorified it at the same time.

_"You've never been in love?"_

Like a doe she looked at him with such askance and doubt that he knew, she was among those who fear him. But for her to even ask about such an emotion sparked a interest, because here was someone finally asking about him. Finally asking, wanting to know more, about who the man underneath all the smooth talk and confident bearing was.

_"You've never been in love?"_

Such caring and gentleness, Narcisse thought. He remembered her confusion, shock and care the first moment she saw Estelle caged. Her defiance flared for a few moments when he stopped her, and how cool logic made her follow his words.

_"You've never been in love?"_

Narcisse swiped the tears that slipped and ran his fingers through Estelle's hair. Then, he laid a kiss on her forehead, ignoring the grime, the wounds, and the death that clung even when all was already taken.

_"Well, onward. Your wife is in a better place."_

_Onward indeed._

_**-TBC-**_


	4. Interlude: Family

"Come on Alistair!" Catherine heard as she was about to turn round the corner to her office. She needed to pause when a form moved before her in such speed. There were footsteps immediately following. "Ilianna! Your mother and Liah are waiting."

"Father, no running in the halls!" A young girl's voice echoed even when said girl, Ilianna, Catherine remembered, was running to catch up. "Alistair!"

"Hurry up Illy!" The boy, Alistair, carried two wooden swords of different sizes. The belt he was wearing though, was already sporting a sheathed sword, a steel one. "Father. We'll tell Ma you were running."

The High King was just standing there, arms akimbo and sporting a grin. "Alright, I'll wait for your two. Hurry up."

Funny, because they were almost at different ends of halls. Peter, was standing not even catching his breath before Catherine and the children were on the other end. "Well this is a happy sight."

"Your Majesty!" Peter started when he heard and finally noticed Catherine's presence. He was so absorbed on watching the children. "Our apologies, I hope running in halls is excusable?"

"Depends on the cause."

Peter gave a sheepish smile. His youth more prominent with his simple attire. "Alistair had been itching for a spar for days now, and we promised that we'll give him that first moment we are able to. Ilianna of course wanted to join. She said it saves time and lets her do other activities if they spar and get their lessons together."

"We?"

"My wife and Susan's friend, Liah." He sneaked a glance to the kids for a moment. "Many of Susan's friends came with us. I must apologize that we never really had a chance for the grand introductions when we first arrived."

"Forgiven." Catherine watched as Alistair passed the wooden sword to Ilianna, then held her hand so they can walk together. Their eyes dancing in excitement and their words to fast to read. "Your children?"

"Yes." He sounded so humble, so thankful that he was given children that seemed wonderful. "One of the best blessings I received."

"How old are they?"

"Alistair is nine. Ilianna is six." The boy had his father's hair. The girl had, Catherine guessed, the mother's.

"Just two?"

"Just two. Isla isn't the fittest when it comes to pregnancies. We are making sure it wouldn't be too much a strain for her." Catherine hummed in reply since the children were before them. Both giving a bow and curtsy before turning to their father with expecting eyes. "Would you like to accompany us, Your Majesty?"

"Another time."

Catherine would come through the gardens later to find Peter and Alistair running around with swords meeting. A dark haired woman in a plain blue dress stood by the side watching and laughing at their antics. She was wearing a belt with a number of daggers attached. Beside her, the two cheetahs sat and they clearly wanted to join the fray. Suddenly, a redhead jumped out one of the hedges together with Ilianna, charging to the two boys.

Catherine looked away. She was needed somewhere else. The sound of laughter that followed wasn't forgotten until the next day.

_**BREAK**_

"Excuse me."

Greer made sure that her smile was steady and not even slightly shaky when she turned. All the wedding preparations were killing her and her want to just run to have a few moments for herself was winning "Yes?"

She was welcomed with a sight of a petite woman with hair the color of burnt ochre. Cat eyes stared at her, but made Greer feel like she just bared her soul. On one hand, the woman held a young boy's own. Clearly her son, with the same shape of eyes but instead of blue like the mother's, it was brown. The boy too had black hair instead of burnt ochre. "Can you tell us where the library is? I'm afraid I am not one with good direction especially with stone walls."

Greer wasn't one to let an opportunity pass. "Of course. Let me escort you there."

"Thank you very much Lady..."

"Greer. Greer of Kinross."

"Thank you Lady Greer." The woman looked relieved, while the child was looking at her with curiosity. "I am Aria, and this is my son Rowan."

"Hello Lady Greer." Greer smiled to the boy. A quiet one, she was sure. "I'm six. Many said I look younger. That's because of Mama."

Greer could only follow Aria's uneasy chuckle. She felt like there was something she needed to know but it was better left unsaid.

"Shall we?" She motioned and smiled as they went their way. "Not many of the court really knew where the library is, most of them would rather have the books sent to their quarters for reading. Some don't really have the time to read. Some just doesn't care."

"My husband is an avid fan of libraries. He said that you can tell a country's future with how they nourish their past and learn from it. How they preserve the stories and the legends."

"A sound belief. Your husband must be a really learned man to seek France's royal library."

"If we have time, he would want to talk to as many as he could to know just how much can be learned." There was a sigh. "It cannot be denied that as interesting as your land is, home is still better."

"One of the Narnian party?" Greer suddenly realized, placing the weird accent and way of speech. Aria nodded. Rowan was still looking around with a mix of boredom and curiosity. "Then your husband must be one of the Kings."

"Ah, yes. Edmund. I woke up with only a letter about playing hide and seek. Knowing him, he would be in the library. I just hope your librarian isn't that protective of the place."

"Father wouldn't leave the library unless he hates the library. Or he already read everything in it. Or if mother or Aunt Lucy would drag him out there." Rowan said with a fond smile. Greer was surprised and enamored to see the quiet child talk so intelligently and seeing the sparkle in his eyes. "Or me."

"He's not always in libraries. He just takes as much as he could. What do you think Rowan?"

"He promised us that we would play with Aunt Lola later, and that we would go play on the grounds." Aria chuckled at this. Rowan though, merely turned to Greer with a small smile. "What do you think of France, Lady Greer? Aunt Lola said that you came from a place called Scotland. Do you miss home?"

Greer passed a look to Aria, who was just smiling as serene as her son. Most would stop children from asking such questions, especially to a lady. "Well, it would be a lie if I say I do not miss it Your Highness."

"Rowan." He said quickly. Aria gave another chuckle. Rowan caught on and blushed. "Sorry, I do not like being called Your Highness."

Greer sent an inquiring look to the boy's mother who just nodded. "Why don't you like it Rowan?"

"You are helping us find Father and you are Aunt Lola's friend." He nibbled at his lip, deep in thought. "That means we're friends. So no 'Your Highness' unless it's really... reeeeeaaallly needed. Too much a mouthful too."

Greer cannot help the chuckle this time. "Well, here we are. Step right in."

"Thank you Lady Greer." Aria said with another chuckle when Rowan just entered without even waiting for his mother. "I would love to talk to you again. I am sure that Rowan does too."

"An honor, Your Majesty." Greer watched as Aria followed Rowan in.

_Father. Father. Did you find something interesting?_ She shook her head and turned back, remembering Castleroy's children. That was definitely one of the reasons why she liked France.

_Was that a growl she heard?_

_**BREAK**_

Bash was welcomed by the sound of cheering a hallway away from the training grounds. It was so loud that he actually felt nervous on what the troops might have thought up to cause such ruckus. He hastened his steps only to be surprised when soldiers formed a circle and clearly, there was a fight going on. He sighed before he could even stop it, and just decided to brave on and put a halt on whatever stupidity was happening.

It was a shock to see one of his men and clearly, a Narnian without a shirt (_by stance, by the gleaming golden hair and the build of the body, the otherwordly movements as if they've fought bigger things _) were fighting each other hand to hand. And the Narnian was winning. Clearly. And clearly, he wasn't the only one that lost.

"Corin, love... One more win and I'll be the one for Deanna duties until dinner." Bash almost jumped when he heard and saw Queen Lucy grinning beside him. Seated on the fence was a boy who was clearly cheering on his father and another dark haired woman holding a baby. The men, thankfully, were kind enough to not crowd them. Lucy's words seemed to push Corin, and Bash saw the energy of such goal making him move faster and hit more accurately.

This wasn't a man who learned to fight just by tavern brawls, but it was clear that he learned some techniques from there too. In a few minutes the soldier was down cradling a broken nose and Corin immediately offered a hand to help him up. A clap on the shoulder and a few words combined with a grin and the fight was over. Bash would really want to know how they could spur the whole training grounds into action, especially a fight.

"We hold on to our promises love?" Corin said the moment he was before Lucy, sweat making his body and his hair shine like polished blade. "No Network relations or whatever?"

"Edmund and Susan are the ones who would use that." Lucy chuckled. "And maybe Petra here, sometimes."

"You do too. Susan was adamant that at least you learn some of the codes..." Corin blew his bangs and took the offered towel. "and learning the behaviour at least."

"Hold on to the promises. I swore by the Lion dearest. Deanna duty until dinner. Though you do owe those poor men a good drink with all the battering you gave them."

"I'll see if I can sneak some Dwarven wine from Edmund's stash. I do hope they don't have duties soon, surely they would be knocked out after." At this moment, Bash couldn't stop the snort and three pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Oh! You're the one from before!" Lucy was the first to exclaim. By this moment, the soldiers had returned to their posts and friends helped the ones who lost from the fight with escorting them to the infirmary for first aid. "The king's deputy, am I correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesties. Sebastian de Pontiers, you can call me Bash."

"Nice to meet you finally. Well, this is my family...my side of the family." Lucy giggled. "My husband Corin. My children, Damien and Deanna."

"And the lady?" Bash couldn't help but ask, since the said lady was looking at him with too much veiled curiosity than was appropriate from his end. The woman bent her head to the side, reminding him of an owl.

"Petra Thorne. Queen Susan's lady-in-waiting." She gave the best curtsy she could give with Deanna in her arms. He needed a few moments to move on the niggling thought that "A pleasure to be of your acquaintance."

"Since we have the deputy here. Can you give those poor men an excuse from their duties so I can drink with them my thanks for letting me win this bet?" Corin's smile was too bright and too happy, and Bash internally shook his head on why this pair always seemed to be so literally bright. "I wouldn't let them get wasted...much."

Petra smirked. Lucy rolled her eyes. Deanna just watched them with quiet eyes. Damien snickered. Bash folded his arms and pretended to give it some serious thought. (_Though really it was important, considering the situation of the security and the visitors in their midst.) _"I am not really sure about a drink, or if someone would be willing to take their places."

"Five persons. Do you think Lirin and the others would - " Corin started.

"No." Petra intervened. "They are the monarchs' guards. If they would order that they substitute, then that would be good, but I doubt it."

"Sorry Lirin." It was only when Corin said that statement that he saw the wolf that was glaring back at them with an irritation that just begged to be said. "No offense. I promise."

A scoff. Bash had no idea what occurred.

"Maybe some other day then. Can you tell me when they would take their day offs so I can arrange our drinking together? I did promise them, and unlike my dear wife, I do my best to follow through."

Lucy laughed and clamped a hand on her lips to muffle it.

"That would be a good compromise. I will send you a note when I have spoken to them."

"Thank you."

"Can I borrow your sword?" Bash paused so suddenly just when he was about to dismiss himself. He was so surprised that he just stared at the boy, Damien, who looked at him with a sweet impish grin.

"Damien! You don't just ask people that." Lucy was trying to tamper the grin that leaked on the edges of her lips. "Uncle Peter already told you how important a sword is to someone."

"Oh. Yes. Sorry." The six year old looked unrepentant, especially with the curious gaze that they have. "Have you named your sword? My uncles did and Father too."

Bash looked at his sword and back to the boy. "I haven't."

"You should."

"I will think of it."

"You should."

Silence reigned.

"I should."

Damien looked utterly pleased at this. _(And the adults around them too... even the wolf.)_

_**BREAK**_

Kenna found a peculiar but shouldn't be unexpected sight when she came to Lola's room. It shouldn't be unexpected, but she was surprised. It was different to hear stories about a fantasy land from Susan's lips and believe it, compared to seeing it before her. Greer had expressed such surprise the moment Mary was out of the room that first day. _"Who would've thought?"_

They've fancied on believing the stories of Lola's doppelganger, long before they were called to France. They've known of the Queen who was stranded in Scotland atop her temperamental mare that only she could tame. They've known of Susan, Queen of Narnia. Greer, Aylee and her. Their young minds too accepting of the stories told to them. One who comes and go at the most random of times.

_("She isn't my twin. What's that word they use?" Lola said with a grin._

_"Doppelganger." Susan, young but with old eyes, said with a gracious smile.)_

"Aunt Lola went out to fetch some milk." A young girl, a young Lola _(Susan._) woke her up from memory lane. She sat on the bed where Ioan was curled up sleeping. Jean Phillipe was reaching out for the little plush cat that the girl was showing in front of him. The only difference of the girl from Susan was the hair and the shape of her eyes. Unnerving. "You are... Lady Greer?"

"Kenna." She closed the door carefully, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man. It was only then that she saw the two young boys sprawled on the floor looking at her. They looked back at each other, raised their fingers to their lips, then returned to what seemed like drawing.

"I'm Althea. Those two are Icarus and Rhys." The boys didn't look up so Kenna had no idea who was who. "What do you need Aunt Lola for?"

"An inquiry. Nothing you need to mind about."

"Oh." Althea stared at her for a few moments. The silence was only punctuated by their breathing and the scrape of lead to parchment. "You can wait for her here. No need for wandering about searching when Auntie would be here either way."

"Thank you." The once _(almost_) welcome quarters became a den of wild animals that were too lax and sure of their places. And their alpha was sleeping, and it was the most dangerous for Kenna. She had met many men and had classified them quite easily with one look and a few words. Ioan, and the Narnian males in general, was a puzzle she would take much time to figure out. "May I?"

Althea merely nodded before returning to entertaining the baby to keep it quiet. Kenna uneasily moved into the room, taking her place in the only chair in the room.

The silence was deafening and it made her skin crawl. How do you start small talk with children that you only believed to be in tales? The tension was so thick.

"How long have you known my Mama? If?" A whisper that echoed in the silence.

"I don't know if that's my story to tell Princess."

Althea just smiled. "That would mean you know her long enough."

Kenna was about to say, as weird as their circumstance was, that Susan was a good friend, Jean wailed. She immediately bolted to the bed, ready to pick Jean up. Althea was shushing the babe with wide eyes and the twins stopped their coloring. Before Kenna could reach the bed, Ioan woke with a groan. She froze.

She didn't know if it was a cat or an unfurling snake she should compare him too.

"Papa." Althea moved back when Ioan curled over the babe, completely covering him from sight and muffling his cries. Kenna didn't know what to do and looked at the girl with question. Althea looked back with a little smile. It did nothing with her fear. _That child was the only chain Susan had to this place. With Jean dead, she'd be free to go home to Narnia as soon as she wanted. This man had every motive to be dangerous to a babe._

"I think it's not working pup. He seemed to like being tickled." Kenna blinked. Ioan uncurled, his back still to her, and his voice sounded disappointed over the babe's wails. "Lola would kill me."

"Maybe he's hungry?" One boy piped up.

"Lola fed him before you three came. That is most unlikely Icarus."

"Bored?" The other boy, Rhys, followed.

Ioan sighed and gathered Jean in his arms. Without any warning he jumped off the bed to face her, haggard faced and wailing babe. "Oh. Didn't see you there."

Kenna wouldn't curtsy, even when he held a pretty similar air to Susan, so she stayed there. Chin up and defiant eyes. "May I?" She held out her arms to get Jean.

"No need." Then he started bouncing Jean. Every action showed his knowledge of raising kids. "Susan disappeared when Icarus and Rhys were a year and a half. I know how to handle kids. Babes too."

Kenna blinked.

"I also took care of Althea until she's five. Alone."

Another blink.

"But that is another story."

A completely different one, with how Kenna could read from his tone.

"I think you better sing him a song. Like Mama's song you sang to Icarus and Rhys."

Kenna slowly backed to the chair she vacated, eyes still on the babe and ready to act in first wrong thing.

_Hush little one,_

_The Lion hears,_

_Your call for adventure_

_or really, your mother dear._

"That's not Mama's song." Icarus snickered. Ioan's voice was certainly different from Francis'. Deep as the echoes of caves and abandoned hallways in their old Scotland home.

_The stars watch over you,_

_The Badgers would remember,_

_We're here._

_We're here._

Jean waved his little arms and whimpered. Ioan scrunched his nose in reply.

_Your mother is coming,_

_Don't cry,_

_Your mother would have_

_my head in a platter._

_Even before your Da can _

_say the word._

Jean gave a gurgle and Ioan smiled wide.

_Ah, there we have it._

He bounced the child even more. Humming a happy tune and doing a little dance and twirl. His hair bouncing and the lines of wear giving way to a happier man.

_The sky will be blue,_

_Will be bright with your smile._

_The oceans will sing_

_Tales of love._

_Wherever you are,_

_Little one,_

_You are loved._

_You are loved._

_**BREAK**_

"Dear Lord. What madness is this?" Francis groaned as he finally let himself collapse in his chair after the door shut. Finally alone.

The same door that admitted Susan and _that man, _in. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to breathe. As he tried to calm himself and try to make sense of another preposterous idea that he couldn't process the speed it was presented to him.

_"Impossible."_

_"In a way, it isn't."_

_"Then you mean that you had a child with-" _

Surprise, utter and honest, as well as a clarity. Clarity that _that man _would've laughed his head off if given a chance.

_"Goodness Kitten, that would mean..."_

_"What would that mean?"_

_"Did you sleep with him just because-"_

_"No."_

_"And you say that his wife is -"_

_"Yes."_

_"So that could be why -"_

_"There is a possibility."_  
><em>"Then the thought Susan. The simple thought and the amount of possibilities."<em>

_"Yes. Edmund is really happy of this new mindboggling idea. I am also looking into the thought. On the other hand, this isn't the time for that."_

_"But Kitten!?"_

Francis tried to block the remnants of the conversation in his head. Susan, Lola, just asking an audience and then presenting such an outrageous idea. Presenting it with a surety that such plan would work! Their familiarity.

The feeling of slipping came back when the confusion wore off, and with it was a dose of anger.

_How. Dare. She?_ Was the first destructive thought.

He felt like someone's puppet, made to perform without even caring about what he thought of, what he felt. He felt like he was losing himself, losing his goal, losing what he told himself when he took, _seized, _the crown from his father's head.

For one split moment, when Susan asked if he had any objection on the plan she presented, he felt like yelling at her. Yell at her at how he was The King and that he knew his land and kingdom. Yell that she was only a visiting queen when it came to crowns and monarchies. That the land she was sovereign of, was _too far to fathom._ That she had no right to exercise her power to him.

But then, he would be lying. And Susan, being the Queen that she is, would know. Francis, among all other traits that she inhibited, could and would respect the age of her eyes.

_He would be lying, because he didn't know his land or his people, or his kingdom. He was a prince locked in his lessons and his lovers, his hobbies and his wish to be a good king. Too focused on his goals that he never realized nor saw the things he must work on to prepare himself._

_Between the two of them, he didn't have the right. Birthright could only weigh as much as a name could, when it all came down to being a good monarch._

_"Do you love her?" _He remembered _that man _asking. _"With all your heart and through time and all eternity?"_

"I do." He echoed the words he answered. It felt heavier than any wedding vow.


End file.
